I Need a Hero
by Stavi
Summary: A song fic I did for Teah. InuXOC I hope you like it! Peace!


Opening: A ficcy for my favorite chicky. Lol

Warning: Not much really. InuYashaXOC

Disclaimer: Naruto, InuYasha, and Teah aren't mine. Teah is Princess Teah's OC. Read her stuff 'cause its awesome.

- I Need a Hero-

Tonight was the big night. The auditorium was packed with people. Teah spotted a fleck of bouncing blonde hair in the back and waved at him.

The brunette girl stood behind the curtain with the band, choir, and other actors. It was the night of the concert and Teah was playing the co. lead role. If only that was her only problem; she had to share the spotlight. Don't think she's selfish, because it wasn't the sharing that had a lump in her throat; It was who she was sharing it with.

Finally, the seats were filled; extras stood along the back wall and the band and choir teachers came out to introduce us. As quick as they were on, they left and the piano started. That was her cue and she strode on stage, under the lights.

Her hair was left down, tickling her shoulders and her eyes were ringed with eyeliner so that they stood out to the audience. She had on a calf-length violet dress on with a big, black flower print in the bottom corner of it. She also wore matching black flats. Her outfit went hand in hand with her pretty pale skin.

'Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need'

Teah danced out her part, moving fluidly across the stage. She held out a hand to an invisible person and waiting for the next part. _'Here he comes.' '_

'I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life'

The choir joined together; the sopranos and altos sang the chorus.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled it towards his body. _'InuYasha.' _He gave her a twirl and she pushed him away as part of her role and ran away. The two-person dragon costume came out stumbling and InuYasha drew out a plastic sword.

He was wearing his usual red pants and a short sleeved white shirt. His hair was pulled up into a pony-tail that gave him a Robin Hood look. A dangerous and mysterious look laced into his eyes.

'Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet'

InuYasha 'slew' the beast with one flick of his 'mighty' sword and it collapsed at his feet. He put an arm around Teah's waist and she could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

'I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life'

He dipped her and flowed to and fro across the stage with his partner in his arms. She slipped out of his grasp again and ran to the other side of the stage. Cupping her hands together, she brought them under her chin and gazed out into the audience.

'Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood'

InuYasha came up from behind and embraced her. The blush that she finally willed down, came back full force. He spun her around in his arms and gazed down at her, a loving look in his eyes.

'I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life'

Once the band quieted and the choir hummed to their end, Teah sang.

"You must be a hero." InuYasha leaned down toward her and she became frazzled once more. _'This wasn't in the script!' _All thoughts were wiped from her as soon as his lips met hers.

A collective 'awwww' came from the crowd and a 'you get'im girl!' from the far back.

The two parted and the curtain fell. Mr. Band director came over and shooed them off stage so they could prepare for the next song.

Before InuYasha left completely he whispered something into Teah's ear. She dead-stopped on the stair leading to the exit. Looking around, she noticed the InuYasha was already gone. _'Damn.' _She rushed out the door to where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for her.

"Why are you blushing, Teah?" Naruto asked as they left. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, now noticing the distinct color change on his cousin's face.

"N-nothing, really." The short sentence played back in her head over and over while they walked home.

"_I'll be your hero."_

_**THE END! **_

Nomi: For Princess Teah, my favorite authoress. I hope you like it. Thanks for writing that Tease fic for me. I loved it!


End file.
